My First and Last
by JiJoonie
Summary: Mark jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan senior pemain basket dikampusnya. Namun, kesalah pahaman kecil menghancurkan hatinya yang rapuh/badsummary! It's time to JAEMARK! JAEMARK SHIPPER PUT YOUR HANDS UP! slight Jaemin, Heechan, Johnny, Taeil. NCT! /Chap 5 END! JAEMARK SHIPPER COME HERE !
1. First Sight

**JiJoonie** **Present**

 **An Semi Canon Fanfiction**

 **"My First and Last"**

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Donghyuk, Johnny Suh, and others.**

 **Main Pair : NCT JaeMark (JaehyunxMark)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length :** **1-(?)**

 **Warn :** **This is NCT JaeMark Fanfiction! bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sini**

 **Hope u like it~**

 **…**

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

 **…**

Setiap dua minggu sekali yang dilakukannya tetap sama. Duduk dideretan bangku nomor tiga disamping jendela dengan posisi kemiringan tubuh 45 derajat menghadap jendela besar ruangan kelasnya dan menatap luasnya lapangan basket yang terpampang didepan sana.

Ia akan duduk seperti itu dijam yang sama dan dihari yang juga sama selama dua kali dalam satu minggu. Matanya yang bulat akan terlihat berkilau cerah dengan senyuman kecil yang muncul dibibir tipisnya, dan setelahnya ia akan terlarut dengan dunianya yang ada dihadapannya.

Mark merasa cukup dengan semua itu.

Yang dilakukannya setelah duduk hanya diam dan menatap. Ia akan merasa senang dan lega saat menyaksikan kegiatan permainan rutin tim basket yang diadakan setiap dua kali satu minggu. Menyaksikan bagaimana defense dan offense tim basket dan dunk shoot gagah pemain didalamnya.

Mark menyukai basket, ia namja kelahiran barat dimana seluruh harinya disana dihabiskan dengan banyak memainkan permainan olahraga, khususnya basket. Namun saat ia pindah kuliah semester dua ke SM, ia tak bisa masuk kedalam tim inti karena disana hanya ada para senior yang memang sudah mahir dan memiliki skill masing-masing dan berakhir dengan hanya menjadi pemain cadangan dan menyaksikan seluruh pertandingan seniornya.

Saat itu Mark memang kesal. Kesal dengan penolakan halus pelatih yang mengatakan jika dirinya harus lebih banyak latihan agar tubuhnya bisa sedikit lebih tinggi dan berisi. Hei Mark itu orang Kanada, tubuhnya sudah cukup tinggi dan bisa masuk kategori ideal. Tetapi untuk porsi tubuh, Mark memang harus menyerah, ia sangat kurus. Tubuhnya tinggi namun tak berisi, dan hanya dengan memikirkan benarnya ucapan pelatih dikampus itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membantah pelatih baik hati yang sudah mengingatkannya kembali.

Namun yang membuat Mark penasaran, seperti apa bentuk tubuh ideal pemain basket dikampus itu?

Ia bertanya kepada beberapa teman dekatnya dan mereka semua menyarankan agar Mark melihat sendiri bagaimana agar bisa menilai untuk persiapan latihan untuk tubuhnya.

Dengan tekad bulatnya, Markpun memberanikan diri datang saat pelatihan indoor tim basket di ruang gym dengan menyeret Donghyuk agar ikut bersamanya-yang dihadiahi sumpah serapah dari mulut manis Donghyuk karena telah mengganggu kencannya dengan Johnny Sunbae-tentunya.

Setelah melihat, Mark menyesal.

Tidak, tidak, bukan seperi itu. Ia tidak sepenuhnya menyesal. Memang benar, pemain basket di SM memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal dengan tinggi dan proporsi yang pas, namun diatas itu ada satu pemain disana yang menarik perhatiannya.

Salah satu senior berseragam nomor 10 dengan senyuman berlesung pipi yang membuat Mark terpana saat menatapnya pertama kali.

Mark tak menyadari jika dirinya bisa menatap orang selama itu untuk pertama kalinya juga.

Ia kagum, dan disaat bersamaan ia juga merasa dadanya berdesir halus. Tatapan matanya tak bisa lepas dari seniornya yang berlesung pipi itu selama permainan basket berlangsung. Semua perhatiannya terpusat pada seniornya yang satu itu. Bahkan panggilan Donghyuk sedari tadi dihiraukannya, bukannya menjawab, Mark malah bertanya tanpa sadar dengan netranua yang tak lepas menatap dari tengah lapangan.

 _"Nama.. nya.. Siapa?"_ tanya Mark hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Donghyuk yang mendengar suara kecil Mark dengan pertanyaannya hanya melongo menatap Mark yang masih saja tak menolehkan pandangannya. Dengan penasaran ia mengikuti pandangan mata Mark dan kemudian tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang kini tengah ditatap kawannya itu.

Donghyuk sadar jika ia belum menjawab pertanyaan spontan Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuat sahabat asingnya itu mengerjapkan mata dengan pipi yang memerah hingga ketelinga, membuat Donghyuk tak bisa lagi lebih bahagia saat tau jika sahabat asingnya tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

 _"Namanya Jung Jaehyun, senior satu tahun diatas kita, semester 5 jurusan Farmasi."_

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

Annyeong!!

Selamat datang didunia JaeMark!!

Bagi pecinta NCT dan ekhemyaoiekhem pasti ga asing sama Soulmate couple kepunyaan NCT yang malu-malu tapi mau dan gilanya sama-sama rata*buaagh!

 **Bagi yang suka silahkan dinikmati dan ditunggu ya lanjutannya**


	2. Hoby

_"Namanya Jung Jaehyun, senior satu tahun diatas kita, semester 5 jurusan Farmasi."_

 **JiJoonie Present**

.

 **An Semi Canon Fanfiction**

.

 **"My First and Last"**

.

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Donghyuk, Johnny Suh, and others.**

 **Main Pair : NCT JaeMark (JaehyunxMark)**

 **Disclaimer : Jaehyun dan Mark hanya milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa, orangtua, SM, serta NCT.*baper**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 2-(?)**

 **Warn : This is NCT JaeMark Fanfiction! bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sini**

 **Hope u like it~**

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

Setelah hari itu berlalu, Mark mulai mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit informasi mengenai Jung Jaehyun yang didapatnya dari beberapa teman dekatnya secara diam-diam. Mulai dari tempat tinggal, makanan kesukaan, kebiasaannya, hingga kegiatan rutinnya setiap minggu didapatkan Mark dengan mudah.

Yang ia tahu, Jung Jaehyun lahir tanggal 14 Februari 1997, terlambat masuk kuliah karena ia pindahan dari California. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter terkenal dan ibunya seorang desainer ternama, Jaehyun memiliki kebiasaan tidur di jam pelajaran dosen Jung tepat setelah ia selesai bermain basket di hari Rabu, Jaehyun juga memiliki banyak fangirl yang suka mengikutinya kemanapun, dan hal ini sempat membuat Mark ciut untuk mendekatinya tetapi Donghyuk dengan girang menyarankan agar mendekati Jaehyun dengan cara yang lain saja, dan dari semua sarannya satupun tak ada yang waras bagi Mark, jadi ia menolak semua cara Donghyuk dan memikirkan cara baru.

Meskipun ia mendapatkan semua informasi itu, tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Mark tetap tak berani mendekati seniornya yang lahir di Bulan Februari pada saat hari Valentine itu dengan alasan terlalu nervous.

Donghyuk yang tak pernah berhenti menyemangatinya akhirnya memilih membiarkan Mark memutuskan sendiri kemauannya hingga munculah kebiasaan baru Mark.

Pertama, Mark menuliskan lirik lagu yang dibuatnya sendiri dinotes berwarna biru langit kecil lalu memasukkannya secara diam-diam ke dalam loker sunbaenya itu saat ia datang pagi sekali, ia selalu beruntung setiap akan masuk keruang loker tidak ada fangirl atau kawan sunbaenya disana, jadi Mark tak perlu khawatir akan ada anak fakultas Farmasi yang akan mengenalnya. Lalu setelahnya ia akan duduk menghadap jendela menatap lapangan basket setelah pelajaran dosen Kim dihari Rabu dan Dosen Kang dihari Sabtu, tentu saja menyaksikan permainan tim basket selama dua jam lamanya dalam diam dan kagum yang tercetak jelas diwajah putihnya.

Namun semua kebiasaan Mark harus berhenti tepat saat ia kenaikan semester 4 karena tugas dan praktiknya yang semakin banyak.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sembrono saat mengambil jurusan kuliah.

Mark merutuk saat tau jika hari Rabu dan Sabtu di Minggu itu ia akan masuk lab dan tes harian. Sudah hampir tiga Bulan ia disibukkan dengan kuliah fisikanya, dimulai dari meneliti, melakukan eksperimen baru, membuat hasil penelitian, dan kembali lagi meneliti. Mark tak lagi mempunyai waktu untuk menulis lirik seperti biasa, dan juga tak punya waktu luang setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu untuk menyaksikan latihan rutin tim basket hingga hampir saja ketinggalan informasi jika Moon Taeil, sunbae satu fakultasnya tidak memberi tahu akan ada pertandingan Winter Cup 2 minggu lagi.

Dan setelah berusaha keras mengerjakan semua tugas mata kuliah dengan teliti akhirnya Mark bisa merasakan kebebasan selama 2 minggu sebelum tenggat waktunya ia mengumpul tugas satu kelas dan dihadiahi decakan kagum seluruh teman satu kelasnya serta dosen karena nilainya yang juga sempurna.

Mark harus bersyukur kali ini karena dianugrahi otak yang cerdas yang sangat berguna.

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

Hari Rabu datang menyapa.

Mark dengan semangat 45 nya datang kekampus meskipun sudah diberi jatah libur untuk tugas sempurnanya minggu lalu.

Saat memasuki kelas, ia disambut dengan wajah kusam Donghyuk yang tugasnya tak kunjung siap.

Mark sempat terkekeh kecil saat Donghyuk dengan wajah jeleknya menguap dengan tidak elitnya. Sempat terpikir bagaimana bisa Johnny sunbae bisa menyukai anak nakal seperti Donghyuk.

Dengan senyuman lima jari, Mark berjalan melangkah menuju bangku Donghyuk untuk sekedar menyapa dan menanyakan perkembangan tugasnya, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju bangku kesayangannya di baris ketiga samping jendela lalu duduk manis hingga dosen Kim masuk memberikan materi.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung Mark tidak banyak berfikir, namun ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal didalam hatinya.

Mark berusaha mengabaikan perasaan asing itu, menyemangati dirinya sendiri seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa hari itu.

Tanpa disadarinya jam dosen Kim telah usai dan itu artinya tim basket akan segera latihan didepan kelasnya seperti biasa.

Mark tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi saat tim basket SM mulai berkumpul dan melakukan pemanasan, seperti biasa pemanasan mereka dipimpin oleh Winwin sunbae,- Mark hampir mengenal semua pemain tim basket dengan bantuan informasi dari Donghyuk- yang berasal dari China sana.

Pemanasan selesai, para senior membagi tim menjadi dua untuk permainan, tim satu dengan seragam khusus dan tim dua dengan pakaian bebas. Jaehyun sunbae berada dalam tim dua, pakaiannya hari ini hanya kaos putih polos dengan training selututnya, menampakkan kaki panjangnya yang sangat menggoda. Mark bahkan hampir tak berkedip saat menatap Jaehyun yang terlihat sexy dimatanya jika saja Donghyuk tak memukul kepalanya.

"Hati-hati matamu jangan sampai lepas," ucap Donghyuk.

Mark mendengus, "tapi tak perlu memukul kepalaku kedondong cadel dada burung!"

Dan Mark kembali mengaduh saat Donghyuk memukulnya lagi karna telah menghinanya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau dasar Kanadian penghancur dapur!"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa setelahnya.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Mark sedari tadi ada sepasang mata tengah menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Donghyuk dengan kesensitfannya bisa merasakan hal itu segera menoleh kearah jendela besar didepannya yang terbuka dan melihat seorang namja tengah memegang bola basket menatap kawan asingnya - yang bodohnya masih saja tak sadar dan tertawa aneh- itu.

Donghyuk tersenyum tipis, ia mengerti isyarat tatapan itu dan menoleh kembali pada Mark.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark heran melihat Donghyuk yang tersenyum aneh kearahnya, Donghyuk hanya menggeleng namun tetap tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau harus menonton tim basket sendirian, aku akan keluar dengan Johnny hyung, sampai jumpa~" kemudian Donghyuk segera berlalu meninggalkan Mark yang melongo.

"Sejak kapan aku memintanya untuk menemani?" pikir Mark heran. Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan kembali fokus melihat tim basket lagi.

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!! Chap dua sudah mengambang!!**

 ** _(Author cuap-cuap) bag 1_**

 ** _nah, kali ini author bakal cerita dikit soal fanfic ini._**

 ** _awalnya fanfic ini bakal dibuat oneshoot, tapi karena endingnya masih belum dapat, author putuskan buat membagi fic ini jadi beberapa chap. kalau kira2 ceritanya kurang asik mohon dimaklumi, author udh lama banget hiatus jadi masih 'kaku' sama tulisan*garuktanah:'v_**

 ** _buat yang review dan ngefav makasih bangett, aku ga bisa balas e-mail kalian karna aku update dari hp. aku baca komentar kalian jadi makin semangat buat nulis dan cepat update kkkk_**

 ** _pokoknya big thanks buat yang suka sama fanficku dan suka Jaemark!!_**

 ** _Ayo sebarkan virus JaeMark!!_**

 ** _Jangan lupa RnR please!!*pasangaegyogagal_**

 ** _-JiJoonie-_**


	3. Hurt

_"Sejak kapan aku memintanya untuk menemani?" pikir Mark heran. Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan kembali fokus melihat tim basket lagi._

 **JiJoonie Present**

 **An Semi Canon Fanfiction**

 **"My First and Last"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Donghyuk, Johnny Suh, and others.**

 **Main Pair : NCT JaeMark (Seme!JaehyunxUke!Mark)**

 **Disclaimer : Jaehyun dan Mark hanya milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa, orangtua, SM, serta NCT.*baper**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 3-(?)**

 **Warn : This is NCT JaeMark Fanfiction! bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sini**

 **Hope u like it~**

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

Selama tim basket bermain perasaan mengganjal yang sempat datang kini kembali menghampiri Mark.

Semakin lama, jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Mark menyentuh dada kirinya tepat pada pusat kehidupannya berdetak kencang hingga membuatnya mengernyitkan keningnya menahan.

Mark tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari arah lapangan basket yang kini sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak fangirl pemain basket. Teriakan para gadis disana sangat kuat hingga Mark merasa sedikit pusing, agak menyesal karna sudah membuka jendela besar itu tadi.

Beberapa saat sebelum waktu bermain habis, Mark melihat seorang gadis dengan dress biru selutut lewat didepannya dengan tangan berisi sebotol air lalu handuk kecil, membuatnya penasaran akan diberikan kepada siapa minuman dan handuk itu sementara gadis tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Mark duduk hingga Mark masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk mendengar suara gadis itu jika berbicara.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu, peluit tanda permainan berakhir menyentak Mark yang sempat melamun sambil menatap Jaehyun sunbae yang kini tengah berjalan menuju depan jendela kelasnya.

Mark terperangah kaget mengira jika Jaehyun sunbae akan menemuinya, bahkan pipinya memerah tiba-tiba saat Jaehyun tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Tak sampai disana, Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya kecil dan Mark dengan malu-malu mengangkat sedikit tangannya membalas lambaian Jaehyun.

Kemudian, dalam hitungan detik dunia Mark seakan jungkir balik ketika ia menyadari jika Jaehyun bukan menghampirinya, namun menghampiri gadis dengan dress biru yang lewat didepan kelasnya tadi.

Samar-samar Mark mendengar suara gadis itu memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan 'Oppa', lalu menyodorkan handuk kecil serta botol air minum yang dibalas Jaehyun dengan senyuman. Mark melihat bagaimana gadis itu dan Jaehyun sunbae-nya bercengkrama lalu tertawa dengan lepas.

Saat Jaehyun dan gadis itu asik bercengkrama, para fangirl Jaehyun ribut karena ada yang senang juga ada yang tak suke melihat interaksi dua sejoli yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka.

Mark yang terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya tak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan menatap lekat pada Jaehyun yang jaraknya tak jauh dari depan matanya.

Matanya memanas dan tanpa dimintanya kristal bening miliknya sudah jatuh meleleh saat gadis itu mengecup bibir Jaehyun sunbaenya didepannya dengan tiba-tiba- tolong dicatat-MAENGECUP BIBIR JAEHYUN SUNBAE-NYA! DAN TEPAT DIDEPAN MATANYA!

Ia mundur perlahan dengan langkah kaku, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi saat ini, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan air mata mengalir semakin deras hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Mark kaget saat dirinya jatuh kebelakang karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, beberapa kawannya malah tertawa kencang dan mencuri perhatian orang dari luar kelas, Mark langsung berdiri dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya, Jaehyun yang diluar sana pasti bisa mendengar suara tawa kawan-kawannya yang kuat bahkan ia yakin saat ini Jaehyun pasti menatapnya aneh.

Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan agar tak keluar, badannya lemas dan terasa sakit akibat jatuh tadi, kemudian dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia berlari keluar dari kelas meninggalkan tanda tanya seluruh orang didalam sana, bahkan Donghyuk yang baru saja kembali sempat meneriakan namanya berkali-kali dan tak ditanggapi oleh Mark.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Donghyuk bertanya pada beberapa orang apa yang baru saja terjadi,

"Tidak tahu, Mark tiba-tiba saja berdiri cukup lama setelah tim basket selesai latihan, lalu bocah itu jatuh dan ditertawakan satu kelas, selanjutnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi," salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

Mendengar hal itu Donghyuk langsung saja mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela dibarisan ketiga dan menemukan apa penyebab Mark pergi dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang sempat Donghyuk tangkap sebelum ia berlari kencang.

Donghyuk menatap marah pada Jung Jaehyun yang kini tengah bersama seorang gadis, tampak sangat akrab sekali.

 _"Mark pasti patah hati. Bocah itukan baru kali ini jatuh cinta,dan lagi apa-apaan maksud sunbae itu? Padahal dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengusirku supaya menjauh dari Markkeu!"_ pikir Donghyuk sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan menyusul Mark yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Dan setelah Donghyuk pergi, objek yang sedari tadi ditatapnya juga pergi meninggalkan gadis dengan dress biru itu dengan emosi yang tak menentu terlukis diwajahnya.

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

Mark melangkahkan kakinya tak menentu arah.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia tak datang ke kampus.

Setidaknya Mark bersyukur karena ia libur sesuai dengan jadwalnya, jadi ia tidak akan repot-repot membuat laporan tertulis pada dosennya mengenai mengapa dirinya tidak masuk kelas selama 2 minggu lamanya.

Setelah kejadian dihari itu, Mark langsung pulang kerumah dan mengunci diri di kamar.

Ayah dan Ibunya sempat bertanya-tanya ada apa, namun Mark enggan menjawab.

Mark menolak makan selama dua hari, Ibunya semakin khawatir lalu memanggil Donghyuk hingga Donghyuk datang dan menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa seperti itu.

Setelahnya Donghyuk mencoba membujuk dan Mark menurut.

Saat keluar kamar, baik Ayah, Ibu dan Donghyuk menganga ketika melihat penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Rambut yang seperti sarang burung, mata yang bengkak dan menghitam akibat terlalu lama menangis kemudian wajahnya juga pucat.

Ketika Ibunya bertanya dengan lembut, Mark tak bisa menahan air matanya dan kembali menangis, mengatakan jika cinta pertamanya sangat menyakitkan.

Ibunya tak banyak berbicara, hanya memeluknya erat dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia yakin jika anaknya akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik nantinya.

Dihari kelima belasnya, Mark baru bisa keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan santai sekedar menghilangkan penatnya.

Donghyuk sudah menghubunginya tadi pagi, mengajaknya datang ke Winter Cup karena Johnny Sunbae bermain disana juga.

Awalnya Mark mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya itu, tetapi setelah menutup telepon ia mengingat sesuatu dan membatalkan ikut tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas pada Donghyuk, takut ditertawakan--begitulah batinnya.

Dan akhirnya Markpun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa tujuan, ia tampak tidak fokus beberapa kali karena berjalan sambil berfikir.

Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

Memorinya terus memutar ulang kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu.

Jaehyun sunbae, ciuman dibibir, dan gadis dengan dress biru. Mark merasa cemburu dengan gadis itu, dan yakin jika gadis itu adalah kekasih sunbae tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama bertemu.

Jika difikir ulang, Mark memang bersalah. Karena yah kenapa tidak dari awal langsung mengajak sunbae tampan itu berkenalan?

Tapi dari pada menyalahkannya lebih baik menyalahkan sifat pemalunya yang luar biasa kelewat itu, padahal berkenalan hanya menyebutkan nama saja lalu bertanya yang seperlunya. Dan alhasil berakhir dengan dia yang menajdi secret admirer Jaehyun.

Ah lupakan, Mark bisa gila memikirkannya.

Sekarang Mark benar-benar sudah berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap luasnya hamparan air didepannya. Entah bagaimana ia sudah berada ditepi sungai Han.

Mark berjalan menuju bawah pohon setelah melewati jembatan kecil didepannya, berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang.

Angin berhembus pelan,seakan membelai wajah dan rambut blondenya. Mark memejamkan mata, membiarkan bulir kristal matanya luruh kembali.

Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit saat wajah Jaehyun melintas didepan matanya.

Hatinya benar-benar rapuh seperti sebuah kaca.

"Tau begini, lebih baik aku tak usah jatuh cinta," isak Mark akhirnya. "kau benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur, Jae-aaarrghh bahkan menyebut namamu sangat sulit!" pekiknya frustasi lalu menjambak rambut blondenya dengan kesal.

Ia baru menyadari jika jatuh cinta itu sangat menyusahkan dan menyakitkan. Dan Mark benar-benar ingin segera melupakan sunbaenya itu hari ini juga, lalu menutup luka didalam hatinya yang pasti akan memerlukan waktu lama.

Cukup ini yang pertama dan terakhirnya ia jatuh cinta. Lain kali Mark akan berhati-hati sebelum membiarkan orang membuka lagi pintu hatinya.

Memikirkan jatuh cinta, Mark terdiam seketika. Air matanya masih mengalir, pandangannya kembali menerawang. Sesekali cegukan keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Cinta itu apa?

Hal itu baru saja melintas dikepalanya.

Mencoba kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun.

Yang Mark ingat, pertama kali ia terpesona dengan wajah tampan Jaehyun hingga jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat saat menatapnya. Lalu senyuman berlesung pipi Jaehyun yang menawan. kemudian caranya membawa bola basket ketika bermain.

Mark menyukai jemari lentik milik Jaehyun, bahkan sempat membayangkan bagaimana jemari-jemari panjang milik sunbaenya itu akan menggenggam erat jemarinya yang kecil.

Setelah itu suaranya..

Mark sangat hapal dengan suara berat Jaehyun.

Mereka memang tidak dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang Jaehyun tak mengenalnya. Namun Mark mengetahui bagaimana suara Jaehyun yang berat dan sangat merdu ketika bernyanyi mengisi siaran radio kampus beberapa kali.

Setiap Jaehyun akan bernyanyi saat siaran di jam kelas usai, Mark dengan cepat datang menuju ruangan siaran dan bersembunyi didekat sana, sesekali mengintip atau pura-pura lewat ketika para fangirl Jaehyun memenuhi dan berdesakan didepan ruang siaran.

Bahkan Mark ingat saat Jaehyun menyanyikan lirik lagu yang ditulisnya, yang artinya notes biru yang selalu diselipkannya setiap hari didalam loker sunbaenya itu dibaca. Membuat hati Mark tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

Mark terkejut dari lamunannya saat merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik pelan,

Ia menolehkan kepala, dan kaget saat ada anak kecil menatapnya polos.

 **.o.JaeMark. o**

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!! Chap tiga sudah meluncur!**

 **(Author cuap-cuap) bag 2 (about bias)**

 ** _aku pertama kali ngebiasin NCT langsung suka sama Mark. Gatau kenapa liat wajahnya yang flawless itu bikin deg-degan, apalagi waktu matanya berkilauan natap jaehyun duuhh meleleh*alay:'v_**

 ** _terus waktu perform lagu mad city, make up sama tatanan rambut Mark asli banget bikin salpok, aura ukenya keliatan banget ditambah bang jeyun tampilannya badass gitu, berasa kena double heart attack dah:'v_**

 ** _Dan aku suka sama Jaemark juga karena tingkah mereka yang malu2 tapi mau*jaimamatbiasgua_**

 ** _waktu pertama kali liat Jaehyun nulis pesan buat Markkeu di nimdle dan si Markkeu senyum2 malu aku langsung jejeritan kaya anak curut kejepit, disana Mark manis_ _bangetttt_**

 ** _okay segini dulu dan aku rasa ini udh panjang banget:v_**

 ** _makasih banyak untuk review dan dukungan kalian semua, aku tanpa dukungan kalian itu kaya markkeu yang kesepian tanpa bang jeyun*hesehhh*bow_**

 **- _JiJoonie_**


	4. Meeting

_Ia menolehkan kepala, dan kaget saat ada anak kecil menatapnya polos._

 **JiJoonie Present**

 **An Semi Canon Fanfiction**

 **"My First and Last"**

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Donghyuk, Johnny Suh, and others.**

 **Main Pair : NCT JaeMark (Seme!JaehyunxUke!Mark)**

 **Disclaimer : Jaehyun dan Mark hanya milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa, orangtua, SM, serta NCT.*baper**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length :4 - (?)**

 **Warn : This is NCT JaeMark Fanfiction! bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sini**

 **Hope u like it~**

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

Mark melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil lucu tengah menatapnya, usianya kira-kira 6 tahun atau 7 tahunan, mungkin saja.

Mark menghapus air mata dipipinya kasar, lalu berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

Dengan lembut Mark bertanya, "ada apa saengi? Dimana ibu dan ayahmu?"

Anak kecil itu tak menjawab, ia malah melangkah mendekati Mark kemudian menangkup pipi si Kanadian. Mark sedikit terkejut, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus tangan anak kecil yang ada dipipinya.

"Hyung jangan menangis lagi," ujar anak kecil itu pelan.

"Kata Yuk hyung kalau menangis nanti manisnya bisa hilang. Yuk hyung sangat suka dengan orang yang tersenyum manis." kata anak itu lagi.

Mark mengerutkan keningnya sedikit mendegar kata 'Yuk hyung' keluar dari mulut anak kecil didepannya.

 _'Mungkin hyungnya.'_ batin Mark.

Mendengar ungkapan anak sekecil itu membuatnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Hyung tidak akan menangis lagi kok."

"Janji?" tanya anak itu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Mark mengangguk lagi lalu mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari kecil anak itu.

"Hyung janji."

Anak kecil tadi mengecup pipi kanan Mark, lalu tersenyum menampilkan giginya yang putih, manis sekali.

Matanya yang bulat berkilau cerah dan hidungnya mancung, Mark yakin saat besar ia akan sangat tampan. Ketika matanya menangkap lesung pipi saat bocah itu tersenyum Mark langsung teringat kembali dengan seseorang yang memiliki lesung pipi seperti ini.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Hyung belum tau namamu." tanya Mark penasaran.

Bocah kecil itu tersenyum lagi, "Jaemin. Jung Jaemin." jawabnya lucu. Mark mengangguk.

"Kalau Hyung namanya siapa?"

"Nama hyung Mark Lee." Bocah itu tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Murk?(air?)" Mark tertawa terbahak membuat Jaemin keheranan.

Dengan sabar Mark menjelaskan kembali namanya, "Hyung ulang ya, nama hyung Mark. biar lebih mudah, ejaannya Mar-kkeu. Dan marga hyung Lee."

Jaemin membulatkan mulutnya seperti 'o' kecil lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengulang beberapa kali ejaan nama Mark sampai akhirnya bisa menyebutnya dengan lancar. Mark tersenyum manis saat Jaemin dengan bangga menyebut namanya kuat.

Merasa suasana hatinya membaik, Mark mengajak Jaemin bermain.

Lama mereka bermain-main, sampai Mark teringat jika Jaemin pasti sedang dicari oleh keluarganya. Mark kemudian menggendong Jaemin yang sedang bermain perosotan dan dihadiahi erangan protes dari bocah kecil itu.

"Jaemin-ah, kamu pasti sedang dicari keluargamu. Ayo kita cari mereka. Tadi Jaemin dengan siapa kesini?"

Jaemin menggembungkan pipinya, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, masih merajuk karena Mark mengganggu acara bermainnya.

Mark terkekeh kecil lalu tersenyum dan berusaha membujuk Jaemin.

"Jaemin-aaa, jangan merajuk lagi eoh? Hyung janji akan menuruti permintaanmu, tapi kalau kita sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu, ya?"

Mata Jaemin mengerjap imut, "apapun?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, apapun itu."

Bocah yang kini berada di gendongan Mark tampak berpikir sambil melihat sekeliling, lalu tangan kecilnya menunjuk sebuah air mancur yang sedikit jauh dari sana.

"Tadi Jaemin duduk disana." ucap bocah itu.

Mark kemudian berjalan menuju air mancur. Sesampainya disana ia melihat ada banyak orang dengan keluarganya, ada juga yang menyendiri atau pacaran. Mark menatap Jaemin, dan bocah itu tampak celingak celinguk mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaemin terlonjak dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Itu! Itu Yuk hyung!" pekiknya semangat sambil menunjuk seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian olahraga basket.

"Jaemin yakin?" tanya Mark memastikan. Bocah kecil disana mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Mark kemudian menurunkan Jaemin dan bocah itu langsung berlari menuju namja yang katanya Yuk hyungnya.

Namja yang dihampiri oleh Jaemin terlonjak saat kakinya dipeluk tiba-tiba, Ia tampak kaget ketika tau itu adiknya, kemudian menggendong adiknya yang sempat hilang. Mark tersenyum melihatnya, syukurlah jika ia tidak salah.

Bisa Mark lihat jika Jaemin tengah bercerita dengan hyung yang menggendongnya, namja itu membelakangi Mark sehingga Mark tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

Mark menatap lekat pada pakaian namja itu, jaket berwarna oranye hitam. Mark berpikir sejenak,mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat jaket yang sama. Saat berusaha mengingat, seketika perasaan aneh menghampiri hatinya, dadanya mulai berdesir hingga Mark bergidik sendiri.

Jaemin melambaikan tangannya isyarat agar Mark mendekat, Mark melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja yang masih membelakanginya itu.

Tepat tiga langkah dari namja itu Mark berhenti. Jaemin kemudian membisikkan sesuatu dengan hyungnya dan hyungnya mengangguk. Bocah kecil itu diturunkan dari gendongan hyungnya dan berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah antara Mark dan hyungnya.

"Nah, karena hyung sudah janji akan menuruti permintaanku, aku mau hyung berkenalan dengan hyungku." Mark mengangguk.

"Yuk hyung berbalik setelah aku hitung sampai tiga ya!" ucap Jaemin dengan semangat lalu menghitung satu sampai tiga dan menyuruh hyungnya membalikkan badan.

Ketika namja didepannya membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arahnya, dunia milik Mark seakan membeku.

Mark berharap jika ia buta saja saat ini, atau waktu bisa ia kembalikan sebelum namja itu membalikkan badannya.

Namja yang ternyata hyung Jaemin itu ternyata adalah orang yang benar-benar tak ingin ditemui oleh Mark.

Mark tak bisa berkata-kata, pikirannya blank sesaat dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Pandangannya kembali memburam tak fokus. Mark segera membalikkan badannya cepat lalu berlari kencang menjauhi orang itu yang juga terkejut.

"Mark!" orang itu ikut berlari dan berteriak memanggil Mark agar berhenti. Membuat beberapa pasang mata disana menatap keheranan.

Jaemin yang ditinggal menjadi kebingungan lantaran hyungnya pergi mengejar hyung yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

Mark masih berlari kencang, mengabaikan panggilan dari orang yang mengejarnya dibelakang sana. Ia merutuk kebodohannya saat menyadari jika mengambil jalan memutar untuk menuju jalan besar. Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah tembok besar segera saja Mark lari dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu. Berdo'a dalam hati agar orang itu tak menemukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derap kaki beserta suara yang memanggil namanya.

Mark menahan nafas ketika langkah kaki itu mendekat kearah belakang tembok tempatnya bersembunyi.

Namun tak lama langkah kaki itu menjauh, sampai suaranya benar-benar menghilang barulah Mark menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"akhirnya pergi juga.." lirihnya lega.

"Siapa yang pergi?" sahut sebuah suara di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

 ** _T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _B_**

 ** _._**

 ** _C_**

 ** _jejejengggg!!!_**

 ** _hayoo! jangan fokus amat bacanya:v_**

 ** _oiya, jangan lupa RnR yah!!_**

 ** _-JiJoonie-_**


	5. My First and Last

_Mark menahan nafas ketika langkah kaki itu mendekat kearah belakang tembok tempatnya bersembunyi_

 _Namun tak lama langkah kaki itu menjauh, sampai suaranya benar-benar menghilang barulah Mark menghembuskan nafasnya lega._

 _"akhirnya pergi juga.." lirihnya lega._

 _"Siapa yang pergi?" sahut sebuah suara di sampingnya tiba-tiba._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Semi Canon Fanfiction**

 **"My First and Last"**

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Donghyuk, Johnny Suh, and others.**

 **Main Pair : NCT JaeMark (Seme!JaehyunxUke!Mark)**

 **Disclaimer : Jaehyun dan Mark hanya milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa, orangtua, SM, serta NCT.*baper**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 5 - 5**

 **Warn : This is NCT JaeMark Fanfiction! bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair ini diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sini**

 **Hope u like it~**

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang pergi?" sahut sebuah suara di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

Mark tak sadar jika ada orang disebelahnya dan menjawab "orang yang dulu kusuka."

"Kenapa kau lari darinya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Dia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, kemudian menghancurkan hatiku!" si Kanadian tetap saja tak menyadari jika orang dibelakang punggungnya saat ini tengah tersenyum gemas dengan tingkahnya.

Orang tadi semakin mendekat dan bertanya lagi, "lalu kenapa kau tidak menghajarnya saja? bukankah kau membencinya? atau kau malah masih mencintainya?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Dilihatnya wajah Mark mengeras dan tatapan matanya berapi-api. Ia masih saja fokus melihat bagian kirinya tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku sangat membencinya, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melupakan namja yang sialnya aku menolong adiknya tadi! Tau begitu lebih baik aku tak berjanji apa-apa dengan Jaemin!" gumam Mark, terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri sekarang.

Orang yang berada dibelakang Mark mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, "kalau begitu berarti kau masih mencintainya!" simpulnya singkat.

Mark melebarkan matanya mendengar suara dibelakangnya berkata seperti itu, emosinya kembali naik dan ia berteriak kesal.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih men-" ucapan Mark terputus saat menyadari sesuatu. Matanya melebar dan dengan gerakan patah-patah Mark menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"-cintainya" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Mark terdiam, otaknya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia menatap orang yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Hampir dua menit Mark terdiam sebelum..

"OMYGOSH!" pekiknya panik saat melihat orang yang dihindarinya barusan kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, menampilkan dua dimple yang bersembunyi diantara dua pipinya.

Itu Jung Jaehyun.

"Jadi begitu ya ceritanya." kata Jaehyun dengan santai.

Mark ternganga, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen.

Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang dan hampir saja mencium tanah jika Jaehyun yang didepannya tak segera menangkap tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Mark dengan erat.

Mark masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. kepalanya menjadi pusing, tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga lagi.

"Begitu rupanya.." gumam namja yang lebih tinggi disana, tangannya menarik kepala Mark agar menyandar di dada bidangnya.

Mark memberontak ingin dilepaskan, tetapi terhenti ketika Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan lari lagi, kumohon." pinta Jaehyun lirih.

Akhirnya Mark pasrah. Ia diam dan menghela nafas lelah.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Baik Mark ataupun Jaehyun tak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Mark, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Hari itu.." Jaehyun membuka suara perlahan, sekilas ia menatap Mark yang mengerjapkan matanya, mendengarkan Jaehyun.

"Hari itu memang sangat berat untukku. Pelatih dan ketua terus-terusan memarahiku selama latihan karena aku tak bisa bermain seperti biasa."

"Fikiranku sangat tidak fokus. Mungkin karena efek dari marahnya ayahku dimalam sebelumnya karena aku tak kunjung mempunyai kekasih untuk dijadikan calon. Dan aku menolak perjodohan malam sebelumnya lagi."

Jaehyun menjeda ceritanya, tangannya mengelus perlahan kepala Mark.

"Aku tak tau kenapa Ayah seperti itu, tidak biasanya beliau memaksaku untuk mencari kekasih. Dan karena itu aku banyak berfikir sampai keesokan harinya ketika bermain aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Taeyong hyung dan Yuta hyung bahkan sudah lelah memperingatiku."

"Dan kemudian, aku memaku pandanganku pada seorang namja yang duduk dengan kawannya yang berambut merah. Aku sempat melihat jika namja manis itu melamun bahkan saat kawannya mencoba menyadarkan ia masih saja terpaku, ketika aku sadar jika namja itu tengah memperhatikanku, aku tersenyum tanpa sadar saat melihatnya."

"Namja itu terkejut dan wajahnya memerah membuat hatiku bergetar senang dengan sendirinya. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang, bahkan seumur hidupku belum pernah kurasakan perutku berputar-putar seperti banyak kupu-kupu didalamnya." Jaehyun tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah hari itu berlalu, aku mulai merasakan ada yang berubah didalam diriku. Aku yang biasanya akan mengeluh soal kelas akan dengan senang hati jika ada kelas setiap hari, aku yang biasanya sangat malas latihan akan melonjak kegirangan saat kapten atau kawan-kawanku mengajakku bermain dilapangan luar. Aku yang biasanya tak pernah mendekat dengan informan kelas tiba-tiba saja meminta bantuannya bahkan sampai memohon untuk mendapatkan informasi namja manis yang sudah membuatku jatuh hati saat pertama melihatnya."

Mark yang berada di pelukan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memberanikan diri mengecup puncak kepala Mark pelan dan sukses membuat Mark melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Cukup lama aku baru mendapatkan semua hal tentang dirinya. Bahkan aku mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga didalam loker yang selalu kuabaikan. Secarik notes dengan warna biru yang cantik berisi bait-bait lagu yang aku yakini ditulisnya sendiri menarik perhatianku untuk menjadi lebih tau."

"Tapi.. aku melakukan kesalahan fatal karena tak kunjung mengajaknya berkenalan."

Mark menengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung menyesal saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Mark kembali menundukkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jaehyun. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Jaehyun tertawa kecil melihat sikap malu-malu Mark.

"Dan saat aku sudah siap dengan diriku, dia malah menghilang begitu saja."

Jaehyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya menerawang jauh, sementara tangannya tanpa sadar semakin erat memeluk Mark, takut jika Mark yang kini direngkuhnya hanya angan belaka.

Mark merasakan pelukan Jaehyun semakin mengerat dan membuatnya sedikit sesak. Ia memukul pelan dada Jaehyun hingga Jaehyun tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mark memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, membuat sedikit jarak dengan Jaehyun, wajahnya tetap menunduk.

"Aku kira.. kau sudah menemukan pengganti 'dia' selama 'dia' menghilang agar kembali bisa melihatmu bermain di lapangan." Mark berujar, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan netranya memerangkap wajah Jaehyun yang ekspresinya tak terbaca saat ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" tanya Jaehyun. Nada bicaranya sangat datar dan normal. Mark sedikit terkejut melihatnya namun berusaha bersikap tenang dan menenangkan degupan jantungnya.

Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya, tetapi Jaehyun langsung meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kalau mengenai wanita itu," Jaehyun terdiam sebentar. "itu ulah ayahku."

"Seminggu sebelum kau kembali, dia sudah datang dan mengganggu hidupku. Aku sengaja membiarkannya karena aku pikir gadis itu tidak akan melakukan apapun diluar batas wajar. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya 2 minggu yang lalu benar-benar diluar kendaliku dan aku juga tak tahu mesti bereaksi seperti apa."

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Aku bersyukur saat itu kau langsung pergi, meski aku tau kecil kemungkinan untuk menemukanmu lagi dan kebencianmu padaku akan sangat besar aku terima. Tapi disisi lain, kepergianmu menahan amarahku yang mungkin bisa saja melukai gadis itu baik secara fisik maupun batin, walaupun aku tidak menyukainya tetap saja aku tak boleh melukai wanita, ia bersalah tapi kesalahannya akan menghilang jika aku melukainya sedikit saja dan aku tak akan pernah lagi bisa mencarimu kalau harga diriku sudah dihancurkan terlebih dahulu." jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar.

Jaehyun memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati Mark lalu meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Mark. Kemudian ia berlutut dan itu sukses membuat Mark terkejut bukan main.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia harus mengatakan perasaannya sebelum namja manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini pergi dan tak akan pernah ia raih lagi.

Mark yang diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti itu menjadi gelagapan, ia berusaha menarik tangan Jaehyun agar kembali berdiri,namun Jaehyun tetap tak bergeming.

Jaehyun membuka matanya dan kepalanya mendongak, menatap dalam sepasang netra yang berkilau milik Mark yang juga menatapnya balik.

Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun benar-benar ingin meleleh sekarang.

"Aku.."

Astaga, kemana larinya rasa percaya dirinya barusan?

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik Mark.

"Mark, mungkin aku sudah menyakitimu bahkan sebelum aku sempat berbicara seperti ini denganmu. Kita juga dipertemukan karena kau menolong adikku, dan aku yakin jika ini adalah takdir. Selama ini aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta dan aku rasa begitu halnya denganmu. Maka dari itu.."

"Mark, would u be my first and last?"

 **.**

 **.o.JaeMark.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Mark, would u be my first and last?"_

Mark membeku ditempatnya, kedua iris beningnya melebar mendengar ucapan sunbae yang sangat dikaguminya--dan dicintainya-- tak menyangka jika Jaehyun akan to the point dan mengatakan langsung dipertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat mendadak--dan tidak elit--ini.

Mark mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil berfikir jika dirinya baru saja berhalusinasi sementara saat ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya Jaehyun masih dihadapannya dengan posisi berlutut seperti tadi.

 _"ohmygod, it is dream? if yes, please don't wake me up!"_ batin Mark.

Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan tampak khawatir karena Mark diam saja, keringat dingin mulai mengalir perlahan dipelipisnya memperparah rasa gugupnya. Mark melamun sambil memandangnya.

Dan ia terperangah ketika setetes air mengalir dari sudut mata Mark yang langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Sunbae.."

 _don't tell me..._

"Mianhae."

Jaehyun merasakan jantungnya seperti jatuh kedasar perut.

Sampai disini kah cinta pertamanya?

"Ahahahaha... "

Kemudian Mark tertawa lebar, dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, ia tertawa. Jaehyun yang melihatnya malah merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Tak lama, Mark berhenti, air matanya masih mengalir, namun senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

Ia tersenyum sangat manis, dua manik kelerengnya semakin berkilau dengan air mata, hingga Jaehyun tak yakin bisa berdiri lebih lama dibawah tatapan itu.

 _"Mark, are u okay?"_ tanya Jaehyun khawatir. Mark mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap pipinya dari bekas air mata.

Jaehyun tergagap "T-tapi baru saja.." dan ucapannya tak jadi dilanjutkan karena selanjutnya Mark memeluknya erat.

"Apa aku masih perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, Jae Hyung?"

Hening.

1 detik..

3 detik..

7 detik..

"Huh?"

Suara itu sangat kecil dan lirih, dan semakin kecil saat sang empu mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang disembunyikan.

 _"I do."_

Jaehyun membeku. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat memompa jantungnya hingga ia yakin Mark bisa mendengarnya.

Ia tak salah mendengar, kan?

Dan butuh beberapa detik lagi hingga Jaehyun sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Astaga.."

Sekarang Jaehyunlah yang tertawa keras sampai bahunya bergetar, bahagia menyergap hatinya. Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi tembam milik si Kanadian.

Mark tersenyum hangat saat tatapannya dan Jaehyun bertemu. Wajah Jaehyun semakin tampan saat dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

"Kau sungguh membuatku ketakutan dan sesaat kemudian kau membuatku terbang tinggi, Mark. Aku semakin mencintaimu." ucap Jaehyun dengan tulusnya.

Jika saja wajahnya bisa lebih memerah daripada buah strawberry yang sudah matang, maka wajah Mark akan begitu warnanya sekarang. Pipinya merona hebat saat ini.

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark, matanya menatap lurus dan dalam, dan perlahan terpejam ketika ujung hidung miliknya dan Mark bersentuhan.

Bibirnya mengecup pelan, rasa manis strawberry bercampur coklat dari bibir Mark membuatnya candu dan Mark membalas dengan ragu kecupannya, Jaehyun membuka matanya ketika bibirnya mencumbu lebih dalam, wajah tenang milik Mark dengan mata tertutupnya membuat Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dibalik ciumannya.

Sebelah tangannya yang menangkup pipi Mark mulai berpindah tempat dibelakang tengkuknya, menariknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, lalu sebelah tangannya lagi turun dan menelusup dipinggang ramping Mark. Jaehyun merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya dan meremas kecil disana.

Ciuman terlepas saat paru-paru mereka mendamba oksigen. Mark terengah, wajahnya memerah dan Jaehyun hanya memberi jeda sepersekian detik sebelum melumat habis bibir merekah milik Mark lagi.

Tak lama Mark memukul dada Jaehyun pelan, ia benar-benar butuh oksigen, jadi Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan tak rela. Namun melihat wajah dan bibir Mark yang sudah sangat memerah ia jadi gemas sendiri.

Jaehyun merapikan helaian blonde milik namja manis didepannya, lalu mengecup pelipisnya lembut, Mark tertunduk dengan wajah yang masih memerah hingga ketelinga. Manis sekali, batin Jaehyun.

"Mark,"

"Hm?"

"Tatap aku."

Mark mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jaehyun tepat didepan matanya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan Jaehyun sengaja memperkecil jarak wajahnya dan Mark hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas terputus dari namja manisnya.

 _"K-kenapa dekat sekali?"_ batin Mark grogi, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Jaehyun berbicara sakingkan gugupnya.

 _"..you"_

"Huh?"

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, Mark pintar sekali membuatnya gemas dengan tingkahnya. Jaehyun membelai pipi Mark, lalu mengulangi kembali ucapannya yang membuat Mark tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari pada ini.

 _"I said, i love you Mark, and i will always love you."_

 _"but.."_

 _"but?"_

 _"I want too hear your answer, once again."_

Jaehyun menatap lurus manik kelereng milik namja manisnya, senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya.

 _"Mark Lee, I love you. Would you be my first and last?"_

Mark hanya berkedip, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum manis. Tangannya yang berada dileher Jaehyun semakin berpegangan erat saat ia memajukan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaehyun. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaehyun, namun tak melepaskan pandangan dari mata Jaehyun.

Jaehyun merasakan darahnya berdesir halus ketika Mark memejamkan mata dihadapannya perlahan lalu mengecup sebentar bibirnya lalu melepaskannya.

Kemudian jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang saat kedua manik itu terbuka bersamaan dengan sebuah kalimat terakhir sebelum ia merengkuh kembali namja manis yang kini benar-benar menjadi miliknya kedalam ciuman panjang.

 ** _"I do. I love you too, Jung Jaehyun sunbae. and i'm yours."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **_**

 _Akhirnya selesai*nangisterharu_

 _Untuk readers tercinta yang setia menunggu, aku ucapin terima kasih banyak, tanpa kalian aku rasa cerita ini ga bakal selesai._

 _Ada alasan kenapa aku lama update, mulai dari hilangnya ide untuk ending cerita ini, jadwalku yang padat setiap hari, sampai aku sempat sakit juga TT_TT tapi akhirnya aku bisa nyiapin cerita kopel paling atas di NCT punyaku ini:'v_

 _Buat Jay sama Mark, kalian warbiyasah! Jangan ragu buat nunjukin kedekatan kalian, mau itu sebagai teman satu grup, kakak adik, partner atau kalau bisa jadi soulmate beneran kkkkk_

 _RnR please!_

 _Salam Cinta author sengklek~_

 _ **JiJoonie**_


End file.
